Love Game
by BLav527
Summary: Matsuri is playing a dangerous game and Gaara, despite his best efforts, finds himself losing. Or is he?


AN's: These two won't leave me alone. This could be a companion piece to my fic _Dreams of Late_, but it could stand on its own also. I had a lot of fun with this one. Rated M for reasons just in case…enjoy!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns them.

* * *

><p>Gaara let out a curse as he dropped his pen and massaged his cramping hand. Being Kazekage meant signing a lot of documents and so he found himself in this situation at least three times a week. He leaned back slightly in his chair, taking in the view and a few moments of rest before he started again. He still had some files to go over before his next meeting.<p>

The cramping had just lessened when there was a knock at the door. He sat up straight and reached for his files.

"Come in."

Gaara was relieved that it was Matsuri who entered and not one of his secretaries with more paperwork.

"Good afternoon, Gaara-sama," Matsuri bowed as the door closed behind her. "Do you have a minute before your next meeting?"

"One or two," he replied as he flipped the file open and glanced at the figures there.

They had been together a few months now, but still had to keep up appearances when in public.

Matsuri walked around his desk and bent down to greet him properly, brushing her lips against his softly. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi." Gaara gave her a small smile of his own.

"I won't keep you," she said as she hopped up on his desk, facing him. "I came to see if you'd like to have dinner at my place tonight."

Gaara, whose attention had gone back to the file in his hand, glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Or rather, he glanced at the bare skin that lay between the hem of her skirt and the top of her knee-highs.

His fingers twitched and he blinked rapidly.

"That would be fine."

"Fine?" Matsuri repeated, rolling her eyes and giving the file a flick with her finger. "Don't sound so excited."

Gaara said nothing, seemingly engrossed in his reading.

"Am I distracting you?" Matsuri asked and when he was still silent she huffed until she noticed that while Gaara appeared to be looking at the file- his eyes were focused on her legs.

Matsuri smiled to herself, an idea suddenly forming in her mind. Granted, it was probably a very bad idea and she didn't know how her boyfriend would react…

But what the hell?

She leaned back slightly on the desk and crossed her legs…a movement that made her skirt hike up even further, much to Gaara's dismay. He brought his hand and those damned twitching fingers to rest against his chin as he re-read the same sentence for the third time.

Matsuri would not be discouraged.

Using her hand to fan herself, she slid off the desk and made her way to the balcony. "Hot today," she said and then chuckled. "Well, hotter than usual….Mind if I open these?" she asked, gesturing to the double doors.

Gaara made a non-committal sound as he forced himself to focus on the figures on the paper. It worked for all of a minute when he heard a soft sigh from across the room.

He looked up to see Matsuri leaning against the door frame, eyes closed as she rubbed an ice cube against her neck. He looked to the bar that was set up next to the balcony and saw the ice bucket was open. Of their own accord, his eyes traveled back to her neck as drops of water trickled down, down, down…

"Gaara?"

"Hm?" Gaara sat up, rustling the paper and feigning nonchalance.

From her spot by the balcony door, Matsuri smiled.

"I asked if I was distracting you…"

Gaara placed the paperwork back in the file and closed it, clearing his suddenly dry throat. He was about to answer in the affirmative when he caught the gleam in her eyes as she brought the ice lower and lower…

And then it dawned on him.

If Gaara were the type to scoff, he would have. Instead he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"You're teasing me," he said, his voice incredulous.

Matsuri had the sense not to giggle. She smiled at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Maybe a little."

Gaara wanted to smile at her, but he kept his face neutral- zeroing in on her lip and wishing it was his teeth there. He drummed his still-twitching fingers against his forearm and said nothing, watching her through narrowed eyes.

Matsuri tossed the ice away with a laugh. "I'm sorry, Gaara," she said. "I was just having a bit of fu-"

She gasped as she was pushed back against the door frame. Gaara held her by the waist and brought his mouth to her ear.

"What you are doing…" he started, his voice low. "…is playing a dangerous game." He smiled as her breath hitched. He trailed one hand down to _finally_ brush the skin below her skirt, tracing lazy circles there as his lips ghosted over her cheek and the corner of her mouth before returning to her ear. "One that two can play."

And then he was gone.

Matsuri's eyes flew open as she watched him head for the door.

"I have a meeting," he said without turning around, his voice back to its usual monotone. "I'll see you tonight."

Matsuri stood with her hands on her hips, mouth agape and eyes glaring into the Kazekage's back. She didn't know whether to stamp her foot in frustration or melt into a puddle of goo.

She smiled despite herself.

_Tonight, _she thought._ Yes, two can play this game._

* * *

><p>That night Gaara knocked softly on the Matsuri's door and waited until he heard her voice beckoning him to enter.<p>

Matsuri's apartment was small, but she had made it homey with large pillows and feminine drapes. Gaara was glad to be there, though he wasn't sure how much trouble he would be in with his girlfriend given how he had left things that afternoon.

He wasn't sure what had come over him, but seeing her with that look of playfulness had made him want to have some fun of his own. The rest of the day had been a wash, of course, as all he could think about was the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips.

Distracting indeed.

Gaara followed the alluring aroma of food and the sound of clanging pots coming from kitchen. Stepping into the small dining room, he found the table already set for two. Shedding his robe, he hung it neatly over the back of a chair before heading for the kitchen.

…and found Matsuri bending over the oven door in a very tight, very short black dress.

Big trouble, apparently. It seemed the game was on and Gaara knew he had already lost.

"Matsuri…" he said her name cautiously.

She looked at him over her shoulder and gave him a sweet smile.

"Hi!" Matsuri stood and closed the oven. Standing up straight, the dress left nothing to the imagination. She walked over to him slowly, pressing against him as she kissed his cheek.

"It'll be a few more minutes…why don't you pour the wine and relax." She handed him the bottle of red on the counter.

Gaara nodded wordlessly and made his way back to the dining room, looking back just as she was reaching up to get a bowl from the shelf and revealing her entire thigh.

He almost walked into the wall.

Regaining his composure, Gaara uncorked the wine and poured himself a generous amount. He had a feeling he would need it.

Matsuri came in after a minute and took the glass he offered, sitting across from him. "I'm just letting the noodles cool…how was your day?" She set her glass down and leaned over the table, giving him a clear view of her cleavage.

Gaara swallowed, forcing himself to look her in the eye. "It was...fine…"

Matsuri toyed with the stem of her glass, her fingers sliding up and down…"Hmm." She sighed. "_Fine_...you're using that word a lot today…"

Gaara didn't catch her quip, too engrossed with the movement of her fingers.

"Gaara?" Matsuri asked, her voice innocent. "Are you okay?"

He blinked. "Of course."

"You seem tense," she said, eyeing him coyly as she brought the wine to her lips.

Gaara took a long pull from his own glass before answering. "I'm fine…" he made a move to stand. "I'll go check on the food…"

But she was already up and standing behind his chair. "It still needs a few minutes…how about a massage? I'm sure you had a rough afternoon."

He opened his mouth to respond, but her fingers were already working on that spot at the back of his neck and all at once he was lost.

What was this woman doing to him?

"Gaara?" He could almost hear the triumph in her voice, but at that point he didn't care.

"Hm?"

"You didn't say what you thought of my dress…"

She was at his shoulders now and Gaara felt his limbs relax and his eyes growing heavy as he tried to form a coherent thought.

"You look lovely…"

"I'm glad you think so…I borrowed it from Sari..."she told him, gently kneading his shoulder blades with her knuckles. "She's a bit shorter than I am so it is _tight_…"she returned her fingers to the sensitive spot at the back of his neck and leaned down so that her mouth was close to his ear. "I couldn't even wear anything _underneath_…"

Gaara's eyes flew open.

Matsuri let out a little squeak as she was suddenly pulled into Gaara's lap. She shivered slightly as she felt his hands run up her thighs and under her dress.

"Matsuri…" Gaara's voice was almost a growl and Matsuri smirked.

"You can keep looking…" She whispered as she trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck. "There's nothing there to find."

A cross between a laugh and groan escaped Gaara's mouth as he found that she was, in fact, wearing nothing underneath the dress. He gripped Matsuri's hips as his head lulled back, allowing her to continue her ministrations. Clearly he'd underestimated his opponent in this game.

"You win," he said. It came out half a sigh.

Matsuri smiled against his skin. "Is Gaara of the Sand admitting defeat?"

Gaara brought his hands up, lifting her head too look at her.

"Only to you, my love," he murmured as he finally captured her lips with his own. Matsuri didn't fight him, returning his kiss until he pulled away with an intense look in his teal eyes.

"I do love you, Matsuri…" He said softly, cupping her face in his hands. "I know I may not say it, but you're wonderful and kind and you make me feel…_lighter_."

Gaara watched as the gleam left Matsuri's eyes and was replaced by tears. He brushed them away, sure he had upset her somehow.

"I'm sorry-" he started, but he was cut off when she pressed her finger to his lips.

"I've always loved you, Gaara," she whispered, taking his face in her hands and kissing him softly.

Gaara let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It came out as a sigh against her lips as he kissed her back and held her as close as he could. As their passion increased, Gaara pushed back from the table and stood, lifting Matsuri in his arms and carrying her into the bedroom. Wrapped up in each other, all thoughts of dinner and games were forgotten.

* * *

><p>Hours later found them still in bed. Gaara's arm was wrapped securely around her, trailing his fingers down her back while Matsuri's fingers were tangled in his hair.<p>

"I think I like this game," she said with a grin.

Gaara chuckled lowly, brushing his nose against hers. "So long as you always win, hm?"

"Of course!" Matsuri laughed as she kissed him lovingly and Gaara couldn't help but think that he had won as well.

* * *

><p>AN's: I know, I know…steam to mush, sue me. Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
